


In The Year 2020

by geeky_ramblings



Category: Glee
Genre: Giving Puck a Happy Ending, M/M, Nopeing The Quarterback, Not Rachel Friendly, Reunion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-21
Updated: 2015-03-21
Packaged: 2018-03-18 20:26:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3582798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geeky_ramblings/pseuds/geeky_ramblings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are things other than Tony Award that make people successful.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In The Year 2020

The Year 2020:

It is the first time Puck and Finn have been in Lima since they eloped to get married in Vegas five years ago. Puck hadn't really wanted to go back but the auditorium was getting renamed in Lillian Adler's honor and Finn wanted to be there for Mr. Schuester. Which meant leaving their son, Asher, in his grandparents' care while Puck was stuck with people he rather not see again. After all with the exception of Burt, Carole, Mr. Schuester, Kurt, Quinn, Brittany and Artie; there hadn't been a lot of acceptance of Puck and Finn's relationship. 

Their former friends had thought they were doomed from the start. They believed that there was no way Puck and Finn would ever make it this far ‒ that they would be Lima Losers forever. The only good part of coming back to McKinley was that Puck would have the satisfaction of proving them all wrong. Sure, Rachel might have a Tony but that was a flash in the pan compared to what Puck and Finn had. They may not be famous but what they had was so much more. 

After getting out of the Air Force, Puck had decided to try college. School hadn't been his thing but Puck learned that when it came to things like Sociology and Psychology – he was a fucking genius. Which led to pursuing a degree in social work. It wasn't glamorous and the pay was peanuts but Puck got to help kids just like him. Puck used his experience of a crappy childhood in order to advocate for abused kids, runaways, and at risk kids. While his job wasn't always easy and there were times that Puck lost a kid to the streets or something worse, he loved his work.

Finn, on the other hand, had gotten his degree in teaching and became a music teacher for an inner city school in Chicago. He now had a Glee Club of his own and was happier than he could have ever been with Rachel. Life had changed since Finn had walked away from her all those years ago. Finn was a happier, more confident man who Puck was happy to call his husband.

So while their lives might not be glamorous, Puck and Finn could walk into that auditorium with their heads held high. Puck and Finn had made it – they had shown all their naysayers that they were wrong. They hadn't become Lima Losers – instead Puck and Finn were two successful men making a difference in the world. The best part, however, is even though people thought they wouldn't last, Puck and Finn were even more in love with each other then they were five years ago when they had eloped to Vegas on a whim.


End file.
